1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to platforms and more particularly relates to floating, rotatable platforms powered by wind.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,046,026 for “Wind Motive Apparatus,” issued to Salisbury, discloses a central wheel and a plurality of radially extending arms having a plurality of downwardly extending annular air chambers secured to the arms. The annular air chambers are formed by a pair of plates which extend downwardly into a fluid. The air chambers are received in individual fluid channels containing the fluid. An air pump and pipes are provided to force air under pressure into the annular air chambers. In operation, wind pressure on sails turns the arms which are operatively connected with a shaft. The arms and parts thereon are supported by the annular air chambers which are buoyed up by air pressure trapped between the chamber plates and the fluid.
It is desired to have a rotatable platform that can be rotated with a minimal amount of energy, preferably wind energy. It is also desired to have a wind-powered rotatable platform that floats on a body of liquid. It is desired to have a floating, wind-powered, rotatable platform that is air cushioned.